


Step by Step, Box by Box

by alo1004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mention of the Avengers, Other, im a little rusty at writing woops, references to norse mythology cause im a nerd, so soft it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alo1004/pseuds/alo1004
Summary: Unwrapping the box, Stephen opens the flaps wanting to know what his boyfriend could have ever purchased only to find another wrapped box.“Are we seriously doing this?” he moaned, surprised he didn’t see this coming.“Of course.”





	Step by Step, Box by Box

**Author's Note:**

> @agentsofasgard (twitter) dragged me to a new rarepair hel and i havent written in a while

Five years, that’s how long the duo had been together in earth years. Once Loki came back to earth with Thor and the Asgardians to relocate after their planet was blown up, Shield along with Strange helped them find a place for their people to live among the Midgardians. Thor was left to help his people as their king, but the group had decided it would be for the best if Loki were to stay away from them for a bit, the Asgardians still a little touchy from him pretending to be Odin. And so, he was made to live with Stephen.

It had been rough at the start, the two confident and well-spoken men clashing heads over everything. However, after a month the two slowly adapted to each other and eventually became close. Several “accidental” kisses and an emotional break down or two, Stephen and Loki began courting. The two learned how they work best together, sometimes it's doing their own work in the same building and sometimes it's doing the same work together. Date night Friday became their thing, as did magic training together with Loki teaching Asgardian magic to Stephen and Stephen teaching him Midgardian magic. 

Monthly, an avenger came to check to make sure neither had killed each other. Usually they would catch the duo doing something… concerning. Then, they would be sworn to secrecy. Within five years, all the avengers became aware. All of them besides Thor that is. The poor brother was still unaware that his younger brother was very much in love. Not plain interest and not simply lust, the god was fondly infatuated with Stephen. As Stephen was of Loki. There was no resentment, no holding one over each other and no lies. Besides one.

Loki was hiding something from Stephen. Something big. For their five-year anniversary, he had put a great deal of effort on a gift. There was lots of sneaking around and a lot of bargaining. And finally, today, he could stop hiding it. Strange was unaware of this gift, convinced Loki had been looking for books for their collection, something that was hard to find in their realm.

First thing in the morning, Loki pulls out the printer sized gift box he had hidden in another realm where Stephen couldn’t find it and puts it on the table. Then, he makes toast and eggs, nothing fancy, but decent enough for the celebration. Plus, he knos Stephen loves his cooking. He gets the eggs on two plates and the toast pops out of the toast when he feels warm arms wrap around his waist. 

“Happy anniversary precious mischief.” Pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek, the Midgardian grabs two pieces of toast from the toaster and butters then, putting them on his plate and going to the table as Loki puts Jelly on his. He and the Asgardian had bickered before over which was better. He firmly believed only butter belongs on toast, but Loki would always counter with how different kinds of Jelly were better, blueberry being the best. Strange always found little arguments like that weirdly endearing, especially when he got to see Loki get passionate about small things and when the Frost Giant would think he won (when he didn’t, Stephen clearly won every time.) 

The two sat down at their small table in the kitchen, both taking bites at the same time. 

“How is it my love?” Loki questions, knowing his partner’s love for his cooking and knowing the answer already just by watching him eat. Stephen swallows the piece of egg he was chewing before continuing.  
“Amazing as usual, though I still don’t understand your need to ruin your toast with jam” he replies, adding a sarcastic comment at the end, as a cup of tea appearing in his hand.   
“You know perfectly well why I like jam, are you not going to comment on the wrapped box on the table?”  
“No, I figured knowing you it was a prank for our coming guest today.”  
“I promise you on our baby Venus’ life it is not a prank. Open it” he ushers, nervous on how Stephen would react. Knowing Loki would never hurt their precious cat, their Venus, the sorcerer pulls the box forwards and spots the name tag. “Happy fifth year of courtship Strange.” Loki continues, hiding his nervousness.

Unwrapping the box, Stephen opens the flaps wanting to know what his boyfriend could have ever purchased only to find another wrapped box.

“Are we seriously doing this?” he moaned, surprised he didn’t see this coming.  
“Of course.”

Strange unwrapped five boxes before he got down to a relatively small box and notice Loki moving forward a bit. He opened the box to find a small velvet box. Looking up at his now closer partner, he blinks, surprised. Loki takes the navy-blue box and gets down on one knee in front of Stephen, opening it. 

“In Asgard, there were golden apples. Of course, they are gone now, but it was important. Iðunn was in charge of the apples and was seen as life giver in our realm. The golden apples held the power of immortality and health, it kept the people as Asgard healthy and alive. The thing is, when the apples disappeared during Ragnarok along with Asgard, I didn’t see a future for myself. And then there’s you. You complete me Stephen. You’re my golden apples. You make me feel complete and give me a will to live on. So, Stephen Vincent Strange, will you entwine your future with mine and marry me? Will you remain my life giver and love?” Loki proposes, voice taut and tremulous.

Ignoring the quiet tears threatening to fall from both, Stephen pulls Loki up and hugs him. Never could he have predicted this, not one bit. Pushing himself away from his lover, he pulls him in for a kiss filled with passion, the two only stopping because they were out of breath.

“Of course, how could I say no to the second best sorcerer?” the Midgardian jokes as his now fiance slips the engagement ring on to his finger, letting out a chuckle.  
“Usually I would correct you, but I will let that slip this once, my love.” he replies, voice filled with adoration for the man in front of him. The two lean in for a kiss only for the sound of thunder to interrupt.  
“Oh brother” Loki mutters, pressing a fast kiss to his partner.


End file.
